Contract Killer
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: This was one of the toughest times of my lives and it started on the day I met her. The day I met Carly Jade. (Co-op with xXBalorBabeXx).
1. The Day It Began

**9/22/12…**

I never used dates. I made up my own calendar system, so 10:52AM on the 22nd of September 2012 was A-Date 9-85-1-12. The first digit, 9, is the month. The second, 85, goes up in quarters of the day, so it would go up by 1 every 6 hours. The third, 1, would be either 1 or 2 to indicate AM or PM and the last digit is the year. So let's correct it.

 **A-Date 9-85-1-12**

I walked over to the photo area after all was set up, dressed in a black knee length dress with only one strap going over my right shoulder and high heels, also wearing American Tan coloured tights… some of the things I've worn on these shoots, there are some I'll never forget. I started the modelling when I was 11, started with kids' T shirts and dresses before I was too old for that company, briefly did some work for a swimwear producer before I got this contract. Now I model dresses and accessories of all kinds for teenagers and young women.

That's when I hear it, a girl yelling "Let go of me, asshole!" and look, seeing her fighting back as some guy tries to drag her into the changing room… not on my watch!

I wouldn't normally improvise but I have to in this case. I run over and kick him hard, right in his side and forcing him to let her go. Of course, it was the right side. The human's nervous system has tiny nerves all over the place, but in both sides between the ribcage and pelvis, there are much larger and more sensitive nerves… much easier to hurt, even more since there's no bones there.

Once the guy falls down, he quickly tries to get up. I grab him with one hand at the base of his neck and press hard with my thumb and index finger, pressing in exactly the right places to quickly make him pass out before I go and help the girl to her feet. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. Asshole chased me for 30 minutes, I only stopped to catch my breath for a few seconds when he grabbed me again." The girl says, moving her light brown hair out of her face. Damn, guess I'm not the only one with unique eyes, although how often do you run into someone with bluish violet eyes?

"Well… at least I'm not the only 5 footer here." I say, noticing that the girl and I are both the same height.

"Tiny height can be helpful sometimes-" She says, stomping on the guy's face when he opens his eyes again. "Back to sleep, you prick!" She says once he's out again.

"Well, you've really gotta hand it to short people… because we usually can't reach it anyway." I say.

"Yeah… I'm Carly." The girl says, offering a handshake.

"Nicole." I reply, shaking her hand. "Good thing you stopped to breathe here, this is where I work." I say, motioning out to the camera and white background in the main studio.

"Whoa…" Carly says, smiling.

"Yep, been modelling things since I was 12 and… I think those shorts of yours ring a bell somewhere in my mind too." I say, glancing at Carly's shorts. I've modeled and worn so many different things over the years, it's hard to remember every one of them.

"I started changing how I dress late last year… most of the clothes in stores are often sized wrong… and I haven't really grown since I was 13." Carly says. That's a bit young to completely stop growing.

"I've grown normally, only just stopped… I'm small because I'm the second of a set of triplets, and I was born with another baby conjoined to me, would've been a quadruplet if that hadn't happened." I say.

"Carly Jade!" We hear a shrill voice yell.

"Damn. Harpy from Hell alert." Carly says. I laugh a bit, the harpy from Hell remark funny.

* * *

 **Present time…**

"Kyle, you'll break my back by climbing on me!" Carly says, trying to shove Kyle off of her as Nicole walked into the De Santa house. "Hey, Nicole." She says.

"Hi there. Kyle, don't snap her spine, it won't sound very nice." Nicole says.

Kyle pouted before blowing a raspberry at Carly, who swatted him on his right ear.

"You goofball." Carly says, Kyle heading into the kitchen to get a snack when Amanda walked in.

"Carly, get your friends to fuck off!" Amanda yells.

"Do you ever use that mouth for anything besides giving blow jobs and yelling at people?" Carly says, Nicole and Kyle laughing and Amanda turning angrier.

"You know Carly, I think there's a third thing she uses that mouth for. Pushing food down it, which explains her bubbliness." Nicole says, Amanda trying to hit her and Nicole raising her hand and grabbing Amanda's wrist without even turning her head before swinging herself and Amanda around, suddenly having Amanda in a hold which prevented Amanda from moving, even though she was much taller than Nicole. "Now listen, Amanda! I've had enough experience with shitty parents, so plug your attitude up or fuck off, you need to learn some respect!" She shouts before throwing Amanda across the hall, Amanda hitting the wall and falling to the floor.

Amanda pulled herself up, glaring at Carly.

"What the hell is all that noise?!" Michael asks after walking into the house.

"I think it's time you made the right choice and kick Carly out, Michael!" Amanda says angrily.

"I think it's time _you_ made the right choice and moved in with Jeremy, you seem to value him over Michael!" Nicole shouts, shocking Amanda and everyone else a bit too. Amanda had managed to keep anyone from knowing about Jeremy, or so she'd thought.

"How… how the hell did you find that out?!" Amanda says.

"I, unlike you, actually listen to the streets. Now, is it Jeremy or Michael you want to be with, because you've been fucking people who don't have the name Michael for a very long time!" Nicole says.

"He started-" Amanda shouts, cut off by Carly throwing her switchblade and the blade embedding into Amanda's right hand, making her scream.

"I warned ya what would happen if you brought that incident up again!" Carly says, walking over and yanking the knife out of Amanda's hand before walking into the kitchen and cleaning the blood off the knife.

Carly, Nicole and Kyle left, driving over to the Lost MC campground and once again, hearing Trevor yelling at Johnny.

"Not this bullshit again! What now, Trevor?!" Carly says after getting off her bike, Trevor glaring at her now.

"Where's Sam?!" Trevor shouts.

"What am I, her keeper?!" Carly retorts, Trevor turning angrier but Carly grabbed her switchblade, the blade an inch from Trevor's neck and stopping him from grabbing her.

"Trevor, you and I both know damn well you're not pissed about Sam. What is it?" Nicole says, Trevor looking at her for a few seconds. "Calmly explain, as K8lynn keeps telling you, what is pissing you off?" She finishes.

"Okay… I've got it on some pretty reliable information that one of Johnny's Lost MC buddies is taking Camari out on dates." Trevor says.

"Who?" Johnny asks.

"Not sure, but I know when I saw them, I saw one of your club's patches on his back." Trevor says.

"Camari… T, that's not a biker she's dating, it's a biker's kid who's about her age. John, the kid's name is Andy, any narrowing it down there?" Nicole says.

"Well, once Trevor sees something like that, he jumps to the first conclusion he can come up with." Carly says, folding up the switchblade and putting it in her shorts pocket. Trevor was shocked as if that was the first time he's heard anyone say that about him.

"It's true though, Trevor. You saw Camari and Andy and instantly thought it was a biker, you didn't even give a single thought that as soon as they're old enough to drive a bike, the kid of any Lost MC biker gets their own jacket and patch." Nicole says.

"I still don't like it-" Trevor says, Carly snapping and punching Trevor, breaking his nose and startling the others. "You hit me!" He shouts.

"You had that coming, you prick. Camari can date whoever she wants."

Carly says.

"Sure she can, as long as they look good to me! And before you know it, Andy's gonna be a biker!" Trevor shouts, Nicole jumping behind him and kicking both the backs of his knees, knocking Trevor down.

"You're lucky I didn't do part two of that move, landing on your legs and breaking both of them!" Nicole says.

"The fuck is wrong with you?! I don't want Camari turning into a tramp like Carly has!" Trevor shouts, Johnny snapping and grabbing Trevor by his shirt, repeatedly slamming him into the wall until Carly, Nicole and Kyle managed to pull him off of Trevor, who fell to the ground, barely conscious.

"A tramp? Last I checked, I've only been in love with Johnny, Trevor. Yeah, you're just Trevor now. Uncle T is long gone." Carly says in a disturbingly calm tone before her, Johnny and Kyle walked into the caravan, leaving Nicole with Trevor.

"I know… who you are, Nicole." Trevor manages to say.

"Good for you… and if that's true, then you'll know that if you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you. Simple as." Nicole says before walking inside too, leaving Trevor outside.

"Is he still alive?" Kyle asks.

"Unfortunately… I really don't know why K8lynn bothers with him, a rotten fruit doesn't turn ripe again." Nicole says.

Carly grabbed her switchblade, everyone noticing it was a new one and not the one Trevor gave her as a kid.

Meanwhile, Sam walked up to the caravan, seeing Trevor barely standing up.

"Thick headed as always, old man." Sam says.

"You knew about Camari?!" Trevor says, pulling a loose tooth out.

"We all did, she's actually been with him for a few months… I don't know if it's gone any further than dating yet though." Sam says.

Trevor limped off, getting in his Bodhi and driving off as Sam walked into the caravan, seeing the agitated look on Carly's face.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Okay! Don't get your boxers in a bunch!" K8lynn says, opening the door and seeing Trevor. "The fuck happened to you?!" She asks, helping him into the house.

"Klebitz beat the hell out of me!" Trevor says, startling K8lynn.

"Did you insult Carly?" K8lynn asks.

"I… might have." Trevor says.


	2. Insanity In All Forms

"I seriously hope K8 realises that he's never gonna change." Carly says, Sam nodding as Nicole looked around.

"Ha! There it is!" Nicole says, finding her Katana hidden behind the couch.

"Damn it, Jack. I'm gonna rip his head off." Johnny says.

"Nicole… a Katana?" Sam says.

"I've had it for a while… passed down the family ever since my great great grandfather brought it back from a trip to Japan." Nicole says.

"And Jack went and swiped it… he is an idiot." Carly says, Nicole smiling a bit.

"Idiots… when you think about it, that's not exactly very descriptive. Jack's an idiot, so is Trevor. There are different levels and kinds of idiots, I've found." Nicole says.

The door opened, Jack helping a bruised and bleeding Rys into the caravan.

"What happened?!" Sam asks.

"Trevor happened. Remember yesterday, when he caught us and knocked us both out? I woke up naked and tied to a utility post!" Rys says.

"Wait… you two did… no wonder Trevor did this." Jack says while he and Sam help Rys sit down as Nicole ran to get the first aid box.

The second Sam turned back, however, she noticed Carly was gone.

 **Carly's P.O.V**

I screeched my bike to a stop, K8 jumping back as she walked outside, me getting off my bike.

"Carly, what the hell-" K8lynn says.

"That bastard went too damn far! He beat ten bales of shit out of Rys, then stripped him naked and tied him to a fucking utility post!" I say angrily. Damn, I've been listening to Sam talk on the CB too much, I'm picking up on what she says.

"Trevor?" K8lynn says, Trevor limping outside. "Is what Carly just told me true, did you hurt Rys?" She asks.

"He had it in her K8, I've never seen Sam's legs wider! They're both too fucking young!" Trevor shouts.

"Kids do their things, Trevor! I did, you did! They're only being perfectly normal-" K8lynn says, cut off by Trevor grabbing her and throwing her into the wall, repeatedly kicking her head once she hit the floor, which was a hard enough blow without Trevor repeatedly slamming his boot into it.

I lunge and grab Trevor, pulling him away and doing what Nicole did earlier, kicking the backs of his knees and making him fall to the floor before checking on K8lynn… blood is pouring fast out of the right side of her head, way too fast.

"Carly?!" I hear, look and see Junior running towards me and K8, Benson handcuffing Trevor.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, CARLY JADE!" Trevor shouts, trying to blame me for this.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO BEAT HER INTO UNCONSCIOUSNESS, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE NO ONE TO BLAME BUT YOURSELF FOR YOUR FUCKED UP CHOICES!" I yell at Trevor as loud as I can, even more pissed off now.

It's as one set of sirens speeds away that another set pulls up… Junior must've sent for an ambulance.

 **Sandy Shores Medical Center, I.C.U…**

More than just unconsciousness… he put K8lynn in a fucking coma! I sat in the waiting room, unable to stop thinking about all of this.

"Carly?" Junior says, sitting next to me.

"I hope he rots in that cell… K8lynn was pregnant." I say quietly, startling Junior.

"Is… is it…" Junior says, me simply nodding. I don't think K8lynn even knew it… she was just coming up to a month, according to the doctors… and Trevor fucking killed it!

"I hate him… I wish he had died during that bank job and that Brad was still alive." I say, Junior lightly pulling me into a hug. I hiss in pain, startling him. "Uh… Sam and Rys weren't the only ones to…" I say, Junior figuring it out.

"Well… I will say, at least you're of legal age… Sam and Rys, well… neither of them are." Junior says. Yeah, that's true but still doesn't justify what Trevor did.

"Carly!" I hear, Junior and me letting go as Indie and the others ran over to me, Indie and me hugging.

"Indie… they don't know when she'll wake up." I say, Indie reaching over and brushing my tears away.

Wait… where are Nicole and Immy?

 **Normal P.O.V, Blaine County Lockup…**

"Oh, Tiny had to bring reinforcements along, huh?" Trevor says as Immy and Nicole walked over to the cell.

"You put K8lynn in a fucking coma, Trevor! So much for trying to be Uncle T again, huh?!" Immy yells, startling Trevor as he had never heard her yell before.

"8… she's in a coma?!" Trevor says.

"Yes she is, and she was pregnant until you fucked that up too! That's all you're any good at, Trevor, fucking things up!" Immy yells.

"Things were going just fine until Carly decided to fuck someone twice her fucking age!" Trevor shouts, reverting back to blaming Carly.

"Always blaming Carly when things don't go your way is getting real fucking old, Trevor. You killed your's and K8lynn's child, does that mean nothing to you?!" Nicole says.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, judging me?! I love my kids, I would never hurt or kill one of them!" Trevor says.

"You love who you wanted them to be. Sam refused to turn into a killing machine, so you stopped loving her! You abandoned Aiyana in the desert, you murdered Camari's and Indie's mothers, you tried to kill Kyle when he was a baby and as for Sam, Rey and Ezra, you just didn't want anything to do with them when they were kids! You don't deserve any family, considering you've hurt everyone you claim to love!" Immy says before she and Nicole leave.

Carly looked up when she felt a hand lightly pull her hair, seeing Kyle and Ezra had walked into K8lynn's room as well.

"I'm just hoping she wakes up soon… I can't believe he did this to her." Carly says.

"She was probably the only person in the world who's sane and would ever fall in love with Trevor… just goes to show, he really doesn't know when he's got something worth keeping." Ezra says.

Carly thought for a second she felt K8lynn's hand squeeze hers… only to remember that patients in comas tend to do that out of reflex sometimes. Johnny, Sam, Nicole and Immy walk in, seeing the look in Carly's eyes.

"He damn near killed her." Carly says quietly, Johnny lightly hugging her.


	3. The Kill

**The next morning...**

"Get lost, Terry!" Carly mumbled, pulling the blanket over her head as Nicole poked her. It had been a rough night and Carly, who was half asleep, still thought she was at the Lost MC campground.

Nicole walked outside, dragging Sam off the gurney she was sleeping on.

"She won't wake up?" Sam asks.

"I think she blocked out what happened yesterday. Sometimes, the mind tends to shut things out if they're traumatic." Nicole says, her and Sam walking into the room and Sam flipping the gurney over, Carly screaming as she fell off it.

"Damn it, Sam!" Carly says, standing up as she was more awake now, looking at K8lynn… then it all hit her again, what had happened.

 _'Lucky I had no jobs last night… no such luck tonight though.'_ Nicole thought before sitting down. "Guys… I'm gonna have to go tonight, something important… I'll be back in the morning, I'll just be gone overnight." She says.

Carly nodded as Johnny ran in, having heard the crash and screams.

"What the hell was that?" Johnny asks, Carly pointing to Sam.

"She flipped the gurney over… while I was sleeping on it!" Carly says.

"Sam!" Johnny says.

"It woke her up, at least." Sam says.

"You've been hanging around Jack too much." Carly says as Jack walks in.

"No change?" Jack asks.

"Nothing… I hope when she does wake up that she realises how horrible he is." Sam says.

Nicole walked outside, crashing into Eli and knocking him down.

"Sorry about that." Nicole says, helping Eli up to his feet.

"No harm done. Have you seen Immy?" Eli says.

"She went to see an idiot at the Paleto cop station, I'm not sure where she went afterwards." Nicole says.

Eli nodded and left, Nicole sitting down on the stone steps as Michael drove up.

"Hey… Sam told me what Trevor did last night." Michael says after getting out of his Obey Tailgater.

"K8lynn's in a coma and lost a baby we don't think she even knew about." Nicole says, glancing up at Michael but staying where she was sat.

"Fuck… he went too damn far this time." Michael mutters, Nicole nodding in agreement.

"Back then, if you knew what he was gonna turn into… would you have let him around your family?" Nicole says.

"If I'd known he was gonna turn out like this, I would've killed him the moment I drove up on the airfield in North Yankton… hey, are you okay?" Michael says, Nicole deciding it was time to let at least someone know the truth.

"Michael… you'll know it from the criminal underworld, I'm gonna tell you two words… you'll know exactly what they mean and you are to never tell anyone else." Nicole says, Michael nodding. "Colour Wheel." She finishes.

"An assassin… a lot different than being a bank robber." Michael says.

"I'm not an assassin, people just call me that because assassinations is mostly what people get me to do. I'm a contract killer. Assassins do one target at a time, usually high up people. Contract killers, we'll take multiple targets at once, do bank jobs, temporary security, just about anything that involves killing someone." Nicole says.

Nicole looked at her phone when it buzzed, seeing a text from Lester.

 _'Slight change in plans, Enzo knows there's a hit out on him and is trying to leave town.'_

 _'I've got my methods. Any idea which way he's heading?'_ Nicole replies.

 _'Las Venturas city direction. What you got in mind?'_ Lester texts back.

 _'If I told you, you wouldn't like it. Just rest with the knowledge that he'll be dead by tomorrow.'_ Nicole replied before closing her phone case and putting it back in her pocket. "Thing about the criminal underworld, it never leaves you alone." She says.

It was as Nicole stood up that she turned around as Carly walked to her.

"Nicole… where are you going? I thought you said it was gonna be tonight." Carly says, Nicole resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Carly… I have to go, it's very important. When I get back, I'll explain everything." Nicole says.

"Just… be careful, okay?" Carly says, Nicole nodding before both hugged.

"I'll make sure no one gets too hurt." Nicole says before walking to the road and driving off in her black Declasse Vigero.

* * *

 **A few hours later, Yellow Jack Inn…**

Enzo was the target's name, and he was cautious as he walked inside the bar, deciding he wanted a drink before continuing on his journey. Shortly after he sat at the bar and ordered a drink, Nicole walked over to him.

"Buy a girl a drink?" Nicole asks in a strong italian accent. Enzo waved the bartender over and ordered another drink as Nicole sat down, no longer wearing the contact lens in her right eye, the rainbow iris visible and catching Enzo's complete attention.

"Tell me… what's your name?" Enzo asks.

"Natalia." Nicole replies, Enzo nodding but Nicole could see what else he wanted to know. "20." She says.

"You've got good eyes… very beautiful ones too." Enzo says, Nicole smiling and drinking a bit.

Of course, Nicole knew that Carly's worry would've made her and Lester hack into the CCTV camera in the corner of the room, which was why when things picked up between her and Enzo, she led him to one of the rooms upstairs which she'd rented out for a night under the Natalia name.

It wasn't long before the two were undressed and Nicole jolted as pain shot through her. The bed started rocking as Enzo quickly moved, not really slowing down much, which just made Nicole more glad she was going to do what she was.

Once she was sure Enzo's attention was starting to drift away as he started nearing his end, she reached up under the pillow and grabbed the knife under it, swiping it around and slicing Enzo's throat, blood spraying everywhere before he fell down dead. For a moment, it was like Nicole had been in a shower of thicker, red water. The blood was all over her upper half and all across the bed and wall, it reminded her of the first kill she made.

Nicole got up after carefully removing Enzo from her and washed the blood off of her before pulling her clothes back on… part of her wished she'd lost her virginity in a better way and with a proper partner rather than with a guy who hadn't gone easy on her and who she'd killed moments later, but walked out of the room and closed the door, doing her best to ignore the aching pain between her legs as she reached her car and drove back to Sandy Shores hospital.

"Nicole… you okay?" Michael asks.

"Yeah… just pulled a muscle." Nicole says before going inside K8lynn's room, seeing her still out cold on the bed and Carly looking up quickly.

"Fucking hell… how bad?" Carly says, Nicole sitting down.

"I said I'd explain to you, and I will." Nicole says, Carly turning to her. "I'm a contract killer by the name of Colour Wheel." She says, Carly immediately looking and noticing the rainbow right eye. "I had a job, the guy found out there was a target on him… I did the least suspecting thing I could think of. I became an Italian tourist and we… got intimate. I killed him halfway through it." She finishes.

"Damn…" Carly says, Nicole nodding as both looked at K8lynn, hoping she knew that they were there and that she wasn't alone.

"Wait, you're… 16…" Carly says, Nicole nodding as she figured the rest of it out.

"Not sure it was the best decision." Nicole says.

"Not sure what was the best decision?" Camari asks after walking into the room, Nicole looking down. "Oh.." She says, figuring it out.

"I think… I should've thought of a different way… not sure 30K was worth a major point in my life." Nicole says.

Carly's phone buzzed, her seeing a text from an unknown number.

 _'You think you and everyone you care about is safe, you're not.'_

Carly showed the text to Nicole, who turned angry.

"Send it to L." Nicole says, Carly sending the text to Lester with the caption 'Can you trace the number that sent this?'

'The traceback only goes as far as the signal tower, it's being blocked any further.' Lester replied before Nicole remembered something. When they'd undressed, she'd subtly picked up a ring which Enzo left on the bedside table and she got it out of her pocket, looking at it before turning the ring to show Carly.

Engraved into it was a small red scorpion.

"Not again… thought we got rid of these assholes." Carly says angrily, Sam walking in and seeing the ring.

"The guy you just killed… was a Scorpion?" Sam says in disbelief.

"Yeah… Carly, you can't just get rid of the Scorpions. They're international, massive terror organisation, one part is like pulling one thread out of a shirt, it doesn't matter… apart from the fact that they run on one of those family revenge systems, hurt one of us and you hurt us all. We, or rather I, have killed one of them… now we're not safe wherever we go. The Scorpions are absolutely everywhere, all across the planet." Nicole says.

Carly growled in frustration, Nicole reaching over and lightly resting her hand on Carly's back. She looked and saw the faded scar an inch from Carly's hairline, remembering who caused it.

"That was one of the rare times I hated seeing blood." Nicole says.

"I still had trouble remembering much of what happened before Ivory slammed that crowbar into my head." Carly says.

"Yeah… blood never really bothers me, but also… yeah… I really shouldn't have taken Enzo out the way I did, it was stupid and not thought through." Nicole says.

"We've all done things we don't always think through." Carly says, thinking back.

* * *

 **A year and a half earlier, Carly's P.O.V**

I looked around, seeing the destruction caused by the riots as I held the gun in my left hand, Alessio on his knees and looking at me, silently pleading for mercy.

"Why should I show any mercy? You picked up where Ivory left off." I say, aiming the gun at his head, my right arm in too much pain to move because of the burns from Trevor shooting an RPG into my room.

"I won't come back, I promise… but kill me and they'll hunt you down, Caroline Jadelynn." Alessio says.

"In case those blows to your fucking head gave you amnesia, there's none of your guys left, Smith!" I shout at him, Nicole and Johnny trying to get me to back down… but Alessio charges at us…

The loud bang from the gunshot echoes around us, Alessio falling down with a bullet wound in his chest. Nicole walks over, checking for a pulse.

"He's gone." Nicole says, Johnny taking the gun from me and hugging me.


	4. Comatose

**Present time…**

"At the time, I didn't even realise I pulled the trigger… I just acted out of instinct." Carly says.

"Everyone stuck in this world grows an instinct… thing about being a professional killer though, I have to be fully aware of everything. Instinct is good for quick reactions, but you don't think, you just act. In that lack of thought, if I acted on instinct, I could blow a whole assignment apart. So… the reason I reply to people when they talk so quickly is because to beat instinct, I have to think very quickly." Nicole says.

Carly bolted upright, her hand clutched around her switchblade when she and the others heard a crash in the hallway… but the second she heard Jack shout "Damn it, Rey!", she calmed down, folded up her switchblade and shoved it in her shorts pocket as Jack and Rey walked in.

"I was sleeping on a gurney when she flipped it over!" Jack says.

"Sam did the same thing to me earlier." Carly says.

"It's a twin trick." Rey says.

"Sam and Rys are gonna be in over their heads if they have twins someday." Carly mutters, Rey laughing a bit.

"If they're like we are, yeah." Rey says.

"Or triplets, I know all about them. I am one." Nicole says.

Carly groaned as her phone buzzed, her seeing a text from Tracey.

' _You okay? Dad told me what happened.'_

' _K8lynn's in bad shape, Trevor broke a bone in almost every part of her body and put her in a coma.'_ Carly replies.

' _Fuck… skull too?'_ Tracey texts back.

' _Yeah, fractured on the right side and cracked on the left.'_ Carly replied, glancing over at K8lynn, who's hair had been shaved off for the surgery.

' _Damn it… what happened to the Uncle T we knew?'_ Tracey replies.

Carly walked outside, startled to see Tracey. The second Tracey pulled her into a hug, Carly broke down crying.

"Trace… I'm scared of losing her." Carly says, Tracey lightly rubbing her hand up and down Carly's back.

"She was strong enough to briefly control Trevor, she'll make it through this. She's one of the strongest of us all." Tracey says.

Carly rested her head on Tracey's shoulder, Tracey noticing her little sister cringe from the stiffness in her neck and upper back.

"Ouch… I hate those hospital chairs." Tracey says.

"Me too, Trace." Carly says as they let go.

Sometime later that night, Carly fell asleep… and her mind took her to a place she was familiar with…

 _Carly looked around, finding herself in Ludendorff and outside Trevor's old caravan. She pushed the door open, the Trevor she knew as a kid smiling when he saw her._

" _Why are you smiling after what happened?! K8lynn lost her baby and almost died because of you!" Carly snapped at him, Trevor standing up and walking over, trying to calm her down but Carly backed up. "Don't touch me! Why am I here?!" She growled._

" _Because there's still part of me left in Trevor-" Uncle Trevor says, Carly slapping him._

" _A part that K8lynn tried to bring out again but look where that got her! She could still die because of you!" Carly shouts._

" _Carly-" Trevor says._

" _DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Carly shouts before looking at the ceiling. "John, if you can hear me, wake me up!" She says, trying to get out of her dream like state. "When she wakes up, we're all going somewhere you'll never find us, Trevor! It's the only way we'll be safe from you!" She says, Trevor shocked at this._

" _Carly…" Trevor says._

" _You've hurt us way too many times! This was never about mine and John's relationship, you just wanted little Carly Townley back!" Carly says, everything fading into a light..._

Carly bolted upright, Johnny lightly stroking her hair as she breathed heavily as Sam and Rys walked in.

"We've gotta get outta San Andreas before Trevor completely snaps and kills every one of us." Carly says quietly, looking at K8lynn. ' _K8lynn… please wake up… please.'_ She thought, tears forming in her eyes again.

* * *

 **A month and a half later, K8lynn's P.O.V**

Where the hell am I? This isn't San Andreas… I heard Carly talking in Russian to one of the doctors as he walks in… holy fuck, I'm in Russia?!

"Hey… I was wondering when you'd wake up." Carly says, me noticing she's wearing an off shoulder black sweater. "It's a bit colder here than San Andreas. What do you remember?" She says as Nicole walks in, also dressed in warmer clothes.

"Trevor… snapped." I say, wondering how long I've been out. I was gonna tell him about the baby… but from the look on Carly's face, I have no reason to… my son or daughter is gone.

Sam walked in, looking a little pale and like she'd been throwing up.

"Sam… are you… okay?" I ask, Sam looking at me.

"You're… you're awake… do you remember… why Trevor was so mad?" Sam says. I try to think back…

"Something about you and Rys." I say, Sam nodding.

"Me and Rys, we got closer together… I'm pregnant, K8." Sam says. For a moment, I'm too shocked to speak.

"What… about Trevor?" I ask.

"He doesn't know yet. Nicole is making sure of that. Well… there are things about her that you need to know… I think she could tell you better." Sam says. I nod… but I feel exhausted.

Now… a slow road to recovery… without Trevor. Wait…

I look down, removing the engagement ring from my right hand and throwing it across the room. I thought it would be possible once… but never in a million years will there ever be a K8lynn Philips.


End file.
